The Kiss
by iwillmissyou
Summary: Cameron faints away as she kisses House and dreams of more to come. First fanfic, simple start. No flames please.


THREE KISSES

THE KISS

Cameron was determined to obtain a blood sample from House.

Wilson had told her that House was supposed to have brain cancer and was going to Massachusetts General for some treatment in two days time.

After the initial shock of hearing that the man she loved so much might be dying, she had told Foreman and Chase the news. As shocked as she, their first thoughts were to check if he had been diagnosed correctly. Practically abandoning their current patient, they begged House to let them help but he was denying everything.

They had to have a plan. Wilson had tried and failed. He was leaving it up to them now, as he was so annoyed that House had not even come to him. Foreman and Chase had thought of stealing his cane, tie-ing him to his lounger, putting a squeegee ball in his mouth in case he tried to bite, while they took their sample.

Cameron had overruled them – she was going to be far more subtle, but she wouldn't say how. The only help she wanted was for one of them to steal a piece of hospital notepaper, so that she could produce a letter of recommendation from House.

"You don't really mean it?" asked Chase. Cameron and Foreman looked at each other in exasperation.

When the letter was complete, overflowing with superlatives, Cameron folded it, picked up an envelope and put a syringe in her lab coat pocket, and made her way to House's office. On the way she stopped at the restroom, released her beautiful long brown hair, and touched up her lips with gloss. It was just as well that the men did not know what she was planning; she did not think that Chase, at least would approve.

House was mending something electronic at his deck, his reading glasses half way down his nose, looking most professorial, to Cameron most adorable. She took a deep breath and walked in to his office without knocking. He looked up quizzically, removing his glasses.

"PET scan done?"

"No."

"Did you come for my feelings? 'Cause I left them in my other pants".

"This is a letter of recommendation. I am applying for a job at Penn," she said matter-of-factly handing him the note.

"Thank you for writing your own. I'm sure my thoughts are beautifully phrased," said House sarcastically, but inside a little taken aback.

He signed the reference, without even glancing at its contents, and handed it back to her.

"Thank you for signing, it saves me having to fake your signature."

_House was stung by her detachment. She wants to leave me before she thinks I will deteriorate; she doesn't even want to stay to care for me. Why is she being so hard-assed?_

He translated his hesitation into a comment on her proposed destination. "Stay away from Weiss. He cries with his patients, holds their hands as they die. He won't like you."

Cameron looked surprised.

He added, "Your new found nonchalance in the face of cancer."

Cameron paused a moment, then answered, "I thought you'd find it appealing."

"20 seconds. Pretty good," said House knowingly.

"For what?"

"The time it took you to go from hard-ass to human being."

House got up, and moved around the desk facing Cameron, "You really want to leave?"

"If you're not here there's not much point in staying," said Cameron with no suggestion in her voice of distress, but the words had an effect on House.

"I'm not dead yet." House expected a reply but instead there was silence. Then, she moved forward into his body space, looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" House was unnerved by the girl who had said she liked him, then hated him, but always seemed to fear physical contact.

She still said nothing and took another step until she was almost touching him with her clothes.

He felt awkward, "I know this must be a turn on for you," while thinking, _This is a turn on for me, but what is she going to do? What does she want from me?_

Still saying nothing she put her hands up to his unshaven face, and as lightly as a feather she touched her fingers on his cheeks and across his lips. In her mind thoughts were flying around at lightening pace, and she felt terrified. _He is really rattled now, but he is interested as he hasn't drawn back. If I stand on my tip toes and brush my lips across his lips, then maybe he will be drawn to bow his head to me and I can touch his lips. _Her wish came true._ Oh how heavenly it is to feel him with my lips. I've wanted this for so long. I have to engage him, kiss him so he loses his senses and then I have to pull the syringe out of my pocket and stab him in the arm to get the blood. I must have courage. It is going to be difficult but I can do it, I must do it. This is for him, not me._

_He is still not certain. I will try and kiss him and then try to gain entry to the mouth I long for. Oh bliss! More pressure, I want this. Oh God! He is letting me enter. More, oh more! He is starting to kiss me back. His tongue is coming into my mouth and playing with mine. Oh I have wanted this for so long… I have to keep kissing him until he is so involved that he is only concentrating on my mouth. I must put my hands on his arms; he mustn't enclose my arms. I need the left one free… Oh his mouth it is luxurious! He is kissing me fully now. Let me think, what was I supposed to do? Oh yes!... What was it again? He is putting his hands on my arms; he is running his left hand round my back and the other towards my face, Oh he is going to hold me!.. No! He mustn't do that, but it is wonderful!.. Oh what was I supposed to do again? Oh his lips and his mouth! Oh God how I love him! How much I've wanted this for so long! And he wants me! Oh never stop, hold me, crush me into you, never let this kiss stop! I am losing all sense, I'm going to faint it is so good…………….._

In a dead faint

_If only it could be like that, maybe he would move me to his desk still kissing me and then move his hand to my breast, and mould me, and kiss my neck as he finds my nipple to rub._

_I would breathe hotly and heavily, and then he would take my lips roughly with his mouth to kiss so deeply, while his hand would move down to unzip my pants and push inside the lace beneath, moving downwards to find my wetness, now molten hot._

_I would arch my back and he would start to kiss my throat, as he applied pressure to push me back over the desk._

_He would be breathing raggedly now, and raspily say, "I want you so badly." And I would breathe back to him, "I want you too, now." I would be lie-ing back on the table now, my legs parting eagerly to let him move between. _

_He would then use his free hand to try to release his belt. I would undo his zip and then, as he was struggling with the belt, help him succeed. _

_My head would be starting to lose consciousness from his fingers in my wetness. _

_A slight shake from him, and his pants would fall and he would move his flesh close into mine, so that I could feel the hugeness that I had created in him. Then he would kiss my mouth roughly again, and then as he started to enter my mouth with his tongue, he would enter my body, relinquishing with gratitude to feel him inside me. He would make his tongue thrust inside me as he started to thrust with his cock. Then he would pull back his head as he watched my face, showing how his filling me was satisfying, a slow smile accompanying each thrust, anguish as he pulled back. My eyes would close as I start to come, and I feel him thrusting faster and faster into me, till I reach oblivion, and fall from him wasted. He would groan deeply as his pace slackened, and he would fall on me and breathe into my neck. _

_I seem to wake from reality, how can I wake from consciousness? Oh no this is reality_!

_If only_, I wish, but this is more important. I must help him even if _I never have any more from him._ Within seconds of him kissing me back, I proceeded with my objective. I moved my hand to my pocket and retrieved the syringe, to be caught by House immediately, who, when he saw the object, stopped kissing me, and said,

"A little whorish to kiss and stab."

"You kissed back." Thinking, _I_ _never got to be whorish, O what have I done? _

"I didn't want you to die without knowing the feeling. Actually, no woman should die without knowing the feeling," forcing the syringe from my hand.

"All we need is a few drops of your blood," I begged.

"Foreman and Chase's lips are not gonna get so close, now that I know your plan."

"There's a nurse downstairs about to risk his job to steal the blood you drew from yourself yesterday."

"I'm patient number 020406, in the record room, under the name Luke N. Laura. There's a whole vial of blood in there along with CT scans, MRIs, CSF. Everything you need."

I left determinedly to House's words, "If you need a sperm sample, come back without the needle."

_Well …… If there is still an invitation!_

17 April 2008 copyright FW


End file.
